Valentine's Day Love
by J.JAppleBottem
Summary: I have been reported for what most other writes do. Write xreaders. I find it unfair and I refuse to have people report me when I am not the only one. Not saying that what other writers do is wrong, but that is not of equal treatment. I would have liked to spend more time here yet what I see does not please me so good bye Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Not so Bad After All  
>(Hetalia) x Reader<br>Valentine's Day Special

Students wonder aimlessly around the school looking for someone specific to talk to. Girls carried boxes and balloons as they scurried to the guy they were looking for. Guys would have a bundle of flowers or a love letter, maybe a poem. The genders were getting close once more because to today is Valentine's Day.

My least favorite holiday. One of two reasons, 1: every single girl wants to give their little gifts to one of the three BTT crew, (BTT: Bad Touch Trio or Bad Friend Trio for some of you people out there.) the jocks, and so on. 2: no one seems to notice my existence on this day. Not even my friends!

Girl friends:_ 'Sorry (Name), but we really want to try to go out with (Friends crush /could be Hetalia character.) Maybe next year.'_  
>Guy friends: '<em>Don't worry (Name) we wouldn't dream of ditching you.' <em>The next day their trying to get to some girl they've been digging lately. So much for them.

So today on this day of 'love' I truly am alone. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. That's how I liked it to, just me! No one to tear me to pieces just to get my attention, no one to bother me, the best part was I could have my peace.

"No one to break my heart either." I had started to talk aloud forgetting that I'm in a public place. I start to sadden because of the negative thoughts. Out of nowhere a girl runs by me almost pushing me out of the way to get somewhere. I glare at her fleeing figure as she runs to who knows were.

"People these days." I grumble under my breathe. After she ran by I left the negative thoughts behind. I grip my bag with one hand as I watch a bunch of girls come racing towards me. I step to the side, back against the wall to allow them to get by without killing me.

When the coast is clear I slowly step away from the wall and head to my locker. The first bell was going to ring at any moment and I wasn't going to wait any longer because once that bell rings the girls and guys rush to their assigned class rooms, stomping anyone in their way.

I get a few glares as I walk down the hall to get to my locker. I just ignore the looks figuring that they are coming from the dollies. I could hear them whispering and chatting as I walk on by. Like I care though. Anyways, I stop at my locker, opening it, and pause.

Instead of my locker being colorless, besides the text books, there sat a bright (Favorite color) rose. I pick it up with my left hand bringing it close to my face to examine it. It is a lovely rose to say the least. A lovely red ribbon carefully spun around the stem of it and the peddles perfect in every way. I look away from it, taking a quick glance around the hallway.

"Someone must have put this in the wrong locker thinking," I say to myself, but stop once I see a little note taped to the door of my locker. How I hadn't noticed that before is truly a surprise. I stare blankly at it for a moment. I reach out trying to peel the tape off so I could read the card.

Once I successfully did that I turn it over and in cursive it read:

~~THERE WILL BE DIFFERENT ENDINGS~~


	2. America's Ending

_ Dear (NAME)_

_ Sup' dudette! I couldn't help, but notice that you weren't really into the spirit of the holiday and I also happen to like you. Sooo I thought that maybe we could go to a fast food joint, the arcade maybe, or a scary movie! Dudette wouldn't it be cool to do all of those in one day! Maybe we should meet up and ditch school. Well dudette I hope to be seeing you around._

_ Love,_

_ The Hero!_

_ P.S. put the hero thing because I'm your hero!_

I blush heavily at the letter I had just received. Okay so I guess I now have a secret admirer or something. Lots of people have one so why does my heart feel so bubbly. I place the card into a safe place in my bag and leave the rose in my locker. Closing my locker I head to class before the bell rings.

~~Time skip to lunch~~

I sat with my usual friends at lunch except there were more people than normal. All my friends were too busy with their relationships to talk to me; just like every year. So in order to prevent the awkwardness that usually builds up in the air, I quickly eat my lunch and throw it away.

Once I've done that I leave the lunch room to the court yard. I look outside through the clear doors to see that today the football players were out there throwing the ball to one another. I look over the many players to spot one of my friends, Alfred. He isn't a close friend, but still a friend I had made back in 4th grade.

I push one of the glass doors open and continue to walk out into the court yard. I guess none of them hear the door open or see me walk out because they don't stop chatting. Alfred is laughing with all of his friends before saying something. The whole group laughs out loud suddenly.

Watching them I soon find myself listening to their conversation.

"You really like her?" One guy says.

"I mean out of all the girls that like you. You pick her." A guy with brown hair says.

"Yup, she's different. Not like any of the other girls. That's why I like her." Alfred smiles with confidence. A guy throws the football at him to grab his attention.

"Alfred, dude. You can't be serious about this she's just so . . . What's the word?" The jock pauses trying to think of the right word to describe this unknown girl. The other jocks start to shout names and words that seem so hurtful. I look at the group in disbelief wanting to leave, but I stay.

"She's just weird, a freak even. I mean (Name) has no personality, she's ugly, and she can't do anything right."

My (eye color) eyes grow wide. _'Why would they say something like that about me_.' The question repeats in my head over and over. I can't help, but feel so upset. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out as well as the insults.

Not long after, one of Alfred's friends turns their head only to spot me. He just stares at me for a moment then tells the others. I turn around and walk into the building as quickly as possible. I didn't want any of those jerks to see me.

Thing is I was so worried about the insults that the fact Alfred liked me had been forgotten. I hadn't even thought of it.

I rush down some random hallways not bothering to pay any attention to where I am going. My feet leading me to where ever they felt like walking. I eventually stop in front of a closed wooden door. The golden lab said _music room_. I calmly open up the door and step in. Closing it once I got inside.

I leave the light off so that way no one knows I'm in here. As my eyes adjusted I could see the neat room around me. The chairs were neatly stacked in the back of the room, box like shelves that held cases, a desk up front with a white board covering the wall behind it. I walk towards the front of the room where the desk sat. Looking up about the white board black words sat.

"Music is the puzzle of life." I read under my breath. "Why?" I ask quietly.

I hear the door open and close. I turn to see who had come and the first this I see are bright ocean blue eyes. They seem to glare at me, but soften. The person walks over to me, stopping once they're right in front of me. Now that they are closer I can that it's a he and he has messy blonde hair with a gravity defying piece of hair.

"Alfred?" I whisper to him. The next thing I know is he's hugging me. His face resting on my shoulder as he holds me close to him. I breathe in. _'He smells of ax and hamburgers. He's so warm and comfortable.'_ I say in my head. I start to relax in his arms.

"You heard what they said right?" Alfred asks in a sturn voice still not moving. I just nod my head. He must have felt it because he continues speaking.

"Do you know that I love you?" Alfred moves to where he can look down at me without breaking the hug. I shake my head no and he sighs.

"Well then, I love you (name)." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. Alfred starts to panic. He jumps back putting his hands up in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up. You talk too much." I walk over to him and pull him down by his bomber jacket caller and kiss him right on the lips. He doesn't do anything for a moment before his mind can finally process what is happening. Alfred kisses me back.

A minute passes and we both pull apart from one another. I look him in the eyes and he stares back. We stand in complete silence for what seems like forever when Alfred speaks up.

"So does this mean we're goin' out?" Alfred turns his head away to look at something else to hide his blush.

"Yes." I smile at him. Even though he's trying to hide the blush on his face it's not working. It's cute on him though. Too bad it is so dark in here it would be nice if I could see him blush clearly.

"Really?!" Alfred turns to look back at me. I ponder over what to say to him and smirk as a thought comes to mind.

"Of course! I couldn't resist the _hero_." I say emphasizing the word hero remembering that he had put that on the Valentine's Day card. I link my arm with his and watch carefully as his face becomes scarlet; he's so red I can see it clearly now.

"(Name) Happy Valentine's Day." Alfred and I leave the music room to the world that awaits us.

"Same to you." I reply happily.

_Maybe this holiday isn't so bad_


	3. Canada's Ending

Dear (First Name) (Last Name),

I am not sure how to approach you so I just put this rose in your locker. I. . . I was wondering if, after school, you would like to spend some time with me. You seem to notice me more than other people so I figured it was time I man up and tell you my feelings on this day. If you can meet me in the court yard after school.

P.S. Sorry I'm no good with words.

Love,

?

I stand there for a moment just staring at the card and its red letters. Someone likes me. Me of all people, they like me. I flip the card over to look at the back where a picture of (Fav/animal) lay in its habitat. I smile, letting out an 'awe' at how cute the (little/big) (fav/animal) is.

I place the card in my back pocket to keep it with me. Placing my hand on my locker door I push it closed and start heading to my first class of the day.

~Time skip~

I sat, now in my last class of the day, staring daggers at the clock for it had broken not too long ago. When I had told the teacher; I ended up getting in trouble for not paying any attention to the lesson. I do realize that staring at it isn't going to help the situation, but man! I really want school to end so I can find out who gave me the cute Valentine's Day card.

Sighing, I lay my head down on my desk, barely paying attention to whatever the heck the teacher was ranting on about. My thoughts were everywhere. When it started to wander to who sent me the card.

I have never been very popular amongst others, in fact no one's ever even had a crush on me before (to my knowledge that is). My (eye color) eyes widen as a horrifying thought comes to mind. _'What if it was those popular kids playing a prank on me?' _I feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. _'It's happened before. I ended up covered in trash; I had to go the rest of the day smelling like the tuna salad we had for lunch that day. It took me a week to get the grease out of my hair.'_ I quickly whip away the tears before they fall onto the desk.

I get to thinking that I shouldn't go, just to ruin their terrible plan of humiliating me in front of everyone. I could have the last laugh this time. I nodded my head slightly.

But for some odd reason, no matter how much I told myself it was a bad idea. My heart and mind continued to tell me I should go.

Finally, the bell rang. Students flooded though the door and out towards the hallway. Pushing me aside in the process; I had almost fallen down a few times. I allowed a few fowl words slip off my tongue as I gathered my belongings into my (Fav/color) bag. I walked out last as usual.

I didn't bother stopping by my locker knowing there was nothing of importance. . . Well nothing at the time. My mind was set on getting to the courtyard, rushing there as my legs could carry me. I ignored the glares of the people that I ran into and the constant voices of teachers demanding that I slow down.

I refused to stop. Once getting to the glass doors that lead to the courtyard, I slowed my pace down to a walking speed. I put my hand on the handle pushing it open and walking out to the large area. I moved towards the middle of the concrete path, glancing around for the person I was to meet.

It was empty of all students and staff.

I felt my heart break a little on the inside as I sat down on one of the benches. 'Could this really have been a joke? Maybe the person forgot. Yeah! That's it. . .' I let out a sad sigh, allowing my (hair color) hair to hide my eyes.

"E-excuse me. (N-Name)?" I hear someone whisper my name. I look up to see a set of soft purplish blue eyes framed by grey mettle. The boy in front of me has short wavy blonde hair with a cute little curl hanging in his face. He was wearing a red hoody and slightly baggy jean. I carefully look at him. He looks very familiar, but where?

I snap my fingers as his name comes to mind. "Ah, Alfred. Right?" The male jumps slightly at the sudden shout. He shakes his head sadly.

"N-no that's my brother. I'm Matthew." Matthew lets his head hang low. I feel pretty bad about the mistake. My face was probably as red as a cherry.

"O-oh. I am sooo, so, so sorry. You look just like him and I thought-" He cuts me off.

"I-if your mad because I'm not Alfred th-then you can go. I'm sorry for wasting your time, (Name)." Matthew turns around and starts to walk away.

"W-wait! You can't just walk away l-like that! What if I do like you? Huh." I shout out at him. There is no way I am letting the first guy to have a crush on me slip away that easily. I actually think Matthew is cute even if I just meet him.

"E-eh y-you like me?" Matthew turns and stares at me. My eyes go wide in realization.

"I did say that didn't I?"

"S-so. . . ummm. . . w-wi-will. . . Ooh. . . uhh. . . Yeah." He truly wasn't good with words, like he wrote on the card, but I think I know what he means. A small smile makes its way onto my face.

"Yes I will." I walk over to his side.

"Uhh, oh um. . . you will?" Matthew gives me a confused look.

"Yup from now on you are mine," I smile at the reaction I receive from him. Matthew's face turns the brightest shade of red I had ever seen in my life. "Okay Mattie." After saying that his glasses fog up as he turns into a stuttering mess.

"I- I lo-love you, (Name)." Matthew finally says.

"Love you too." I hug him and at first he has a surprised look on his face. He glances down at me and I smile up at him. Matthew relaxes and hugs back, a small smile of his own.

"Hohonhon~ Look at little Mattie. He got himself a girlfriend." Suddenly a man with long wavy hair steps out from the bushes. I scream; on instinct I grab the closest object, which happened to be a brick, and throw it at the stranger. It hit him on the head causing him to go unconscious. Matthew stares at the man for a moment before panicking.

Later I found out that the man was a relative and I felt pretty bad for throwing the brick. Matthew was alright with it of course, understand why I had done it in the first place.

_This holiday isn't that bad after all_

(xXBlazingBlueXx helped me write this. I give some credit to her! Thank you for reading!)


	4. Germany's Ending

_Dear (Last Name) (First Name),_

_ I-_

"Kesesese~. Hey (Name)!" I hear a German accented voice say behind me. I try my best to ignore it knowing very well who it is. The German continues to annoy me by pocking the back of my head.

I turn to see none other than, Gilbert. The German albino. His silver hair and red eyes made him look a lot like a vampire. It is really creepy in my opinion.

"Oh, it's you." Is my only response as I attempt to go back to reading the card. I start to walk to my first class, not paying any attention to where I am walking. Gilbert follows close behind trying to look over my shoulder at what I'm reading. I can feel him breathing on my shoulder so I stop.

I growl slightly still not looking at the annoying German. Gilbert is staring at me one hundred percent confused. Usually when he bothered me I would fight back or treat him like shit. The fact that I had not completely snapped at him is surprising.

"Are jou . . . okay?" Gilbert walks a bit faster so he is in front of me; he stops, blocking my path. I stop to glare at him. Me (Eye color) eyes holding so much rage that they could catch the albino on fire.

"I'll ask you once. Move." I demand with venom in my words. Holding the card in my right hand, trying my best not to make any crinkles. Gilbert just laughs his signature laugh, smirking from my reaction.

"Vhat are jou going to do if I don't." Gilbert's crimson eyes scan me carefully, waiting for me to throw a punch or a kick at him. But to his surprise I don't move. That's when he spots the little piece of paper. Gilbert attempts to snatch it from me. I quickly move my hand away from his reach.

"Hand it over (Name)." Gilbert goes to grab it again, but I easily dodge his filthy hand. This game of 'grab' and 'dodge' goes on for a while 'till he finally gets it. I try to get it back from him, but he holds it just out of my reach. Gilbert opens his mouth and starts to read aloud.

"Dear (Last Name) (First Name)," Students stop dead in their tracks to hear what's going on. Manly the girls that _love_ the idiot. I try my best to take it back, standing on my tip toes. Gilbert keeps smirking as he reads more from the card. "I have zhese feelings for jou. I'm not good at saying zhings, but," Gilbert pauses a look of confusion and discuss written all over his face.

"Vhat zhe hell is zhis?" Gilbert reads over the words. "It sounds familiar too." The crimson eyes scan the small paper. Reading every word as if there is a hidden message. I, at this point, am sick and tired of trying to snatch it from him; I growl lightly.

"Give. It. Back. Gilbert." I demand to irritated, at the albino from his previous act, to even consider being polite. That's when Gilbert's eyes grow wide, realization hitting him.

"Hey zhis is Luddy's little letter for some girl. Vhy do _jou_ have it?" He glares at me. I just glare back. How dare he accuse me of theft when clearly it is for me.

"It just so happened to be in _my_ locker with _my_ name on it." I point out both very obvious facts. Gilbert doesn't seem too convinced because he just keeps the fire going.

"Mien little bruder vould never give jou a love letter." Gilbert says crumpling it up. A sudden wave of emotional pain hits me. The laughing from the group of people, that had formed, only making the pain worse.

This all seems so familiar. It's heart breaking. I feel tears form at the corner of my eyes as the memory from a long time ago plays in my head.

~~Flash Back~~  
><em>It's 1st grade, I was a happy child. I liked the Valentine's Day because my mom and dad were always so happy. Today just happens to be that day. The sun shining everyone smiling and handing out gifts to others. <em>

_ I sat in my seat at the circular table. I watched as each kid hand another kid a gift. While I sat, never once receiving one. _

_ I felt a small pain in my chest and the feeling of wanting to cry was driving me crazy. I would not cry though, I would not upset others around me because I am selfish. So I sat._

_ Eventually a small boy walked over to me with a smile. I look at him with sad eyes, but smile as well._

_ "Hello (Name). I want to give you this." The boy pulls out a small heart shaped box from behind his back. My (eye color) eyes widen at the object, a huge smile taking the place of the frown. I was happy, yes. I accept the gift with a thank you and a light kiss on his cheek. _

_ It was near the end of the day so we all got to play outside. I walked out of the school building with the box in my hands. I was going to enjoy it while drawing a picture for the boy as a thank you._

_ On my way out though, one of the _better _students walk over to me. A nasty look on his face. He takes the box from me, laughing as I try to get it back. A group of students form watching in amusement as I struggle to get it back. I was just about to get it when the most heart breaking thing happened._

_ He opens the box, dumps (Favorite sweet) out on the ground, and tears the box in half. The heart torn in two just like my own. Everyone laughs as I pick the torn box up, holding onto it as if it were everything. To me it was. _

_ The boy ,who did this to me, pushes me down to the ground and begins to laugh at me with everyone else._

~~End of Flash Back~~

My (eye color) eyes start to darken in color, burning slightly as I hold in the tears that so desperately want freedom. I let out a small whimper, slowly turning into a growl.

"You. . ." I hiss, hatred filling my voice. I am staring at the ground, shaking from anger and sadness.

"Vhat vas zhat I couldn't hear jou over jour humiliation." Gilbert mocks.

Suddenly a tall figure is standing in front of me. Yelling something in another language, which sounds German. I pick up a few words here and there, but not enough to understand the conversation. I glance up from the ground to see none other than Ludwig.

I could not believe my eyes. Ludwig yelling at Prussia as the albino backs away fear clear in his bright red eyes. I could tell the group of people that had formed is leaving, knowing that when these two fight to stay out of it.

Not too long does the yelling stops. The crown clearly gone and now just the three of us stand in the hallway.

"I apologize." I hear a faint voice say. I look at the person the apology came from; Gilbert looking away from me. I blink, processing what he had said. Once I do I give a slight nod. The albino takes that and leaves, running as fast as he can away from us.

"He didn't do anyzhing to stupid, did he?" I turn my head to the other German.

"No." Is all I say. I watch as Ludwig picks up the card of the ground and he unfolds it. Ludwig sighs heavily, throwing the card away.

"It has no purpose now."

"I never had the chance to read it." I whisper quietly. He seems to hear me though because he blushes.

"Zhen I vill tell jou vhat it said," Ludwig takes a deep breath and speaks. "Ich Liebe Dich." Blush covers his cheeks, nose, and ears. Betraying him as he attempts to hide his face. I knew those three words well. I love you. I now turn the same shade of red as the German, if not a few shades darker.

"I love you too." There is an awkward silence. Neither of us knowing how to act in these kinds of situations.

"V-vould jou like to train some time?" Ludwig looks down at me, staring at me with his handsome blue eyes. I take that because he's blushing and stuttering that it is supposed to be like a little date.

"Yes I would." I accept his offer.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 5am at zhe park." Ludwig gives me a smile, making me want to melt on the spot. I wave good-bye to him as I start to head to my own class.

I imagine Ludwig training with me. The whole day I have nose bleeds because of it.

~Time Skip~

After the day of train with Ludwig, we started our relationship. A lot of my friends were proud that I was able to fall in love. I had to admit having Ludwig around is nice. He's really a sweet guy. A good cook too, I must say.

Today Ludwig is going to bring me over to his place to hang out.

The last bell of the day rings and I run out of the class room and threw the halls towards the gym, Ludwig's last class.

I run into the large room full of guys. Scanning over the sea for my German boyfriend. After a while, the room clears out. I spot him doing some final things around the gym with his two friends, Feliciano and Kiku.

"Ludwig!" I call out running to the three with a big smile. Once the blonde sees me he smiles as well.

"Hallo (Name). How vas jour day?" The German asks once I am standing in front of him. I hum for a moment.

"Good. What about you?"

"Gut." As soon as I hear him answer I take his hand in mine.

"That's good."

"Th-this behavior is unacceptabre." We both turn to look at Kiku, who is flushed from all the running he has been doing. I let out a small laugh.

"Then is this acceptabre." I then kiss Ludwig full on the lips. He seems quite happy because he kisses right back. I wait 10 seconds before pulling away.

"No! Th-that's even worse!" Kiku is bright red. He really is a softy when it comes to love or touching. I once asked about it, but the story he told me was too long and to boring.

I look back up at Ludwig. "So you ready to go?"

"Ja." He takes my small hand into his large one. The way he holds my hand makes me feel safe. Like no matter what he'll be there for me whenever I need him. I kiss him on the cheek as we head out of the building.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

_This holiday isn't all that bad._


	5. 2P Japan's Ending

Dear (Last Name) (First Name),

I hate all these emotional things that people do, so I got you some Hentai manga. Enjoy to your little hearts content.

From- Kuro

I pick up the small, but tall box from my locker. I examine the gift that is neatly wrapped in blood red wrapping paper, tied off with a shiny gold ribbon. I glance back down at the card reading the word 'Hentai.'.

"Never in my life have I heard that word. It sounds Japanese." Thinking of a way to find out what it is without opening the mystery box. For all I know it could mean bomb or something. I tap my chin in thought. Without realizing it my hand when down to the ribbon to unwrap the gift, but I quickly pull away.

That's when an idea comes to mind. "I could ask Kiku. He is always really helpful in situations like these." With that in mind I run off to find him even if it means missing my first class of the day.

30 minutes later

I have searched the school top to bottom for Kiku. The only other place in the school I haven't been to is the Library. Kiku must be in there, if he's not I have no clue where he could be. I run to the other side of the school as fast as I can, but end up running into someone.

I fall to the ground because of the impact. The gift I had in my hand, this whole time, goes flying onto the floor. I look over towards the idem ignoring the person completely to get the box back. I quickly crawl over there only to suddenly be stopped by a sword. The force of the sword when it made contact with the ground caused me to release a shocked squeak.

My (eye color) eyes travel up the sharp object to see who would do such a thing. When completely looking up, the person before me is a male. He has dark black hair that framed his face like a picture frame. His bright crimson eyes glare down at me, a spark of amusement in them. He smirks at my small form. He is wearing almost all black with a bit of gold and dark purple here and there.

"(Name)." Is the only thing the male, before me, says. I look away from him, towards the box, and then back at him. He looks so familiar . . .

"Kiku?" I ask quietly. I hear him growl lowly as the sword from beside me is quickly pulled away only to be pushed on to my throat. I let out a gasp out of surprise. There was no way Kiku would ever do this so then . . . who is he?

"You would rike that wouldn't you." The male pulls his weapon away from my throat and picks up the box. His crimson eyes carefully look over it. After he looks at it I hear him say something that sounds along the lines of 'hasn't even opened it yet.'. The male sighs and tosses it back to me.

"Open it." He demands, as he glares down at me. I stare at him for a moment processing what he said. Once I realize what he said, I slowly unwrap the box starting with the golden ribbon. The ribbon falls to the side of me as I start to peel at the red wrapping paper, trying my best not to tear it to pieces.

I finally get it unwrapped to see the objects that have been in the box this whole time. My (eye color) eyes grow wide at the sight before me. My cheeks turn bright red and I almost get a nosebleed. In my hands are maybe four or five manga that are dedicated to porn.

Out of shock my grip loosens and the manga fall to the floor with a loud slapping sound. My hands shoot up to my nose as a warm liquid leaks out.

I am very sensitive to material such as this. I easily get nosebleed if someone brings something inappropriate. The blush on my cheeks get worse as I stare down at the few books. 'This Kuro guy must be a real perv if he gave this to me.' I thought still trying to stop my nosebleed before it can get worse.

"You rike? It took me a whire to find the best ones." The male walks over and picks one of the manga up and starts to glimpse through it.

'Wait! What did he just say?! If he said that then that means he's-' "Kuro.". He looks up from the dirty manga towards me.

"Hai," Kuro closes the manga. His crimson eyes land on my hands and a smirk crossing his face. I look down feeling my nosebleed getting worse. At this point it is practically a waterfall of blood.

"So you do rike it."

"N-no I'm just sensitive to stuff l-l-like that." I state trying not to stutter too much.

"It's fine if you rike it. I am not going to judge you if that is what you are afraid of." Kuro pulls out a box of tissues and hands it to me. I thank him and try to stop the bleeding.

After a few tissue boxes later I get the bleeding to stop. My cheeks are no longer pink from embarrassment and I am now able to control my voice properly.

"Thank you for the tissues, Kuro." As a responce he just nods his head. I sigh lightly as I look down at all the manga spread across the floor. A feeling of guilt washes over me as the pervious sense play over in my head. I feel kind of bad for just dropping the gift, even if it is the most perverted thing someones done towards me.

I bend down and pick up the manga, trying my hardest not to get a nose bleed again. "I'm sorry." I stand up manga in hand.

"For what?" Kuro turns to face me.

"I. . . I wasn't being very polite when I opened the gift you gave me. I didn't even than-" He turns away before interupting me.

"It is fine,"

"Really?" I ask, curious why he would say that. Kuro glances back over his shoulder a smirk clear on his face.

"Hai, your reaction was enough. It makes me wonder how you would react to the rear thing." Kuro says.

I feel a warm liquid on my upper lip. 'He did it again!' I yell in my head whipping away the blood as best as I can. The good thing is that it isn't as bad as the first time. To lost in thought I don't hear Kuro walking over towards me.

I feel a small firm hand place itself on top of my head, pulling me back to reality. I blush when I notice how close Kuro really is to me. I can feel his breath on my face he is so close.

"Oh, (Name)?"

"Y-yes?" I swallow the lump that is in my throat.

"Your mine now. Wether you rike it or no." After he says that I turn beet red. This guy is just to much and I just met him. "Do I make myserf crear?" His calmer voice turns into one that is threatening.

"Y-yes, Kuro."

"Good girr. Now rets get to crass." Kuro steps away, turns around and takes a few steps before stopping. I stare at him confused for a moment. "Your mine now so you will stay by me so I can insure no one touches you." I nod my head slowly as he starts to walk again. I run to catch up with him, following close behind.

Maybe this holiday isn't so bad

***I am so sorry this took me so long! I mean it took me what a month and three, four days? I feel really bad, buuut the good thing is that it's here now! Hope you enjoy it. **  
><strong>Oh and another thing, sorry if 2P Japan sounds too OOC. I tried my best though.*<strong>


	6. China's Ending

Dear (Last Name) (First Name),

Nǐ hǎo (Name), I have seen you in the halls at school and I have heard much about you from friends. You sound like a nice girl and getting to know you would be a honor. I wish to spend some time with you at lunch. Please do meet me in the music room so we can talk. How does 12:05 sound? I do hope to see you there.

Ài,

Panda

I stare at the card for a moment before whispering, "Panda?".

"What are you reading (Name)!" A loud happy voice shouts grabbing my chest from behind. I release a squeak from the contact. I push the person off of me. Turning I glare at my friend Im Young Soo.

"Eh, Hey watch it with the hands! You know how I feel about that." I glare daggers at my Korean friend.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you reading?" Im Young Soo looks at the card in my hand.

"A love letter. I'm meeting someone at lunch." I hand the card to him so he may read it. The korean happily takes it and reads it; his smile growing bigger.

"This is awesome! You have a boyfriend!" Im Young Soo yells causing me to blush.

"H-he's not my boyfriend. He is just some guy who wants to meet me for lunch. Nothing wr-" When I turn to him, he and his curl are making kissy faces at me. I growl at his childish behavior. "Im. Young. Soo. Knock it off."

"What?! I'm not doing anything!" He chuckles as I playfully punch his arm.

"I swear you're just a pain in the a-." I smile.

"ARCADE!" He shouts before I say 'ass'. We both burst out in a fit of laughter as we head down the hall to our first class.

~Time Skip to Lunch~

It's 11:59 and I'm dashing towards the music room as fast as I can. I take a sharp right down another hall way. Before seeing the principal with her arms crossed and foot tapping as she sees me running her way. I come to a quick stop, almost running into her.

"Ms.(Last Name), Care to explain why you are running in my halls?" The principal's voice is stern.

"I was told to go to the music room immediately." I say making sure to keep eye contact.

"You better not be lying to me. You know what happened last time." She turns her head away. It was not the complete truth nor was it a complete lie. I did have to go to the music room, but had not been told. "Don't disobey the hallway rules again. You can get there by walking just like everyone else." I nod my head as she goes off about her business.

After that scolding I walk all the way to the music room. By the time I get there the clock that hangs in the room reads 12:03.

I move around the many chairs to get to the other side of the room. I stood in front of the shelf like boxes that held the many different instruments. I pull out a case that's shaped like a violin and set it on a desk. My fingers grace the familiar well-made wooden instrument. I had time to kill so why not. I carefully pull out my violin from its case and rest it on my shoulder.

I rest my chin on the black rest. One hand holding the end of the violin and my other holding the bow. I then quickly move the hand holding the bow as the fingers on my other hand slid up and down on the strings applying a gentle force. The notes begin to flow through the room as I play Beethoven Virus. ( watch?v=btLZ_XdrNfM)

I am so focused on the notes that I do not hear the door open and close. I continue playing eyes closed humming along. I play the last note and lower the bow to my side and straighten my head slightly.

_Clap_

_Clap _

_Clap_

I jump up in surprise at the sudden noise. I look over my shoulder to see a man with long brown hair in a pony tail that is resting on his shoulder. He has coco brown eyes that just seem to twinkle with joy, and a warm smile painted on his features.

"Eh. Hello Yao." I look at my friend a bit confused.

"Nǐ hǎo, (Name)." Yao walks over to where I'm standing. "That was lovely. You really are good," He complements pulling out another violin this, one being pink and plastic. "but it is not Chinese made. Only when it is Chinese made is it the best." Yao say.

"Man that's plastic! I know how your little cheap buy stuff works. So what are you doing in here?" I ask curious as to why he may be here.

"I came to have lunch with you." Yao sits down in one of the chairs. I stand frozen my (eye color) eyes wide at what my friend had said.

"You put the card in my locker?" My words came out quietly as I ask myself the question.

"Hmm, yes."

One of my best friends liked me and I had never known. A strange new felling starts to well up in my chest making me feel tingly on the inside. My heart feels like it's doing many back flips.

"Yao," I said his name and paused as I went deep into thought. Thinking over what it is I'm feeling inside. It was just this happiness that had no end. Suddenly I saw an image of me kissing him flash in my head. My cheeks start to burn red. Did I really like Yao all this time? I wanted to say something words I thought I would not speak for a long time. ", I think I love you."

Yao looked somewhat shocked that I had just said that out of the blue. A blush made its way to his cheeks as well as a kind smile.

"So cute~!" He shouts running over and hugging me. It took me a moment, but I soon hugged back. I feel him remove a hand. Hearing him moving around as if trying to find something without breaking the hug.

I glance up to see what he's doing only to be blinded by an unknown object.

"Oops, let me fix that." He pushes the object back so we were looking into each other's eyes.

Yao then pulls away from the hug and runs over to his bag. I watch in amazement at all the stuff he throws out to find what he's looking for. _'__What's in that bag? A china town?'_ I thought to myself.

Soon enough though, Yao finds what he's looking for and walks back, mirror in hand.

"Here, now you can see how cute you are." I blush at his words. Taking the mirror with a small 'thank you.' I look into the glass as it shows my reflection. On my head sat a panda hat that has a small pink bow by its ear.

"I like it. Thank you." I whisper glance back up at him.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, (Name)" Yao gives me another hug, resting his head on my shoulder. I return the hug happily with a small smile.

"You know I don't speak Chinese." I say playfully.

"It means I love you." Yao doesn't move as he speaks. He's so calm and warm; I find myself hugging him tighter.

"I love you too, Yao." I whisper back.

'Maybe this Holiday isn't so bad after all.' I think happily.

**I used Google Translate so if what is written in Chinese is wrong I apologies and please let me know so I may fix it.**


	7. Switzerland's Ending

Dear (Name),

Hey I hope you like the rose. I wanted to give it to you because you are very special. I hope that you feel the same when I confess to you in the court yard at lunch.

Love,

Your secret admirer.

I stare down at the card with hope making its way into my mind. A small smile tugs lightly at my lips. I hold the letter close to me, shutting my locker, and head off to my first period.

When I walk into the classroom; I scan the room over, looking for my best friend Lilli. Spotting the small blond off to the side of the room with her brother; I walk over and have a set next to the two.

"Hello Lilli." I smile giving her a small wave when she looks over. As her pretty turquoise eyes see me sitting there she immediately smiles back.

"(Name), Hallo. Jou are a little later dan usual. I was dinking jou wouldn't show up today. I am glad dough dat jou are here." Lilli takes a second to look over at her brother, Vash. I also looked at the blond male to notice his cheeks were slightly pink and his head was turned away.

"Eh, Vash are you feeling okay? You're a little red." I point my index finger at him.

Vash looks at me from the corner of his eye before responding. "Ja, I'm fine." He looks away from me and goes back to staring off into space.

"O-okay." I let out a small breathe. No matter how much I tried to talk or be nice to Vash, he would always say 'I'm fine', 'hello', 'good', and 'bye' and then look away from me. At first I was okay with it because Lilli said it was normal for him to do such things and that once I got to know him, he was nicer. I do try, but I've known him for at least 4 years now and nothing has changed between us.

"It's okay, (Name). Anyways what is in jour hand? I noticed dat jou came in wit de little card und I wanted to know." Lilli's eyes are now staring at the card with much interest. I giggle and show it to her. She gladly takes it reading it carefully before handing it back.

"Wow, dat's amazing. Jou have a secret admirer. I wonder who he is." Lilli giggles as I blush lightly.

"A what?" Vash turns his head quickly to look at us.

"Oh, A secret admirer. That's a person who likes you. They give you something and in a way confesses to you without saying who they are." As I explain to Vash; I see a spark of anger and jealousy in his eyes before they go dull again.

Vash grunts softly and turns away again. I look away a bit sad. There was something about Vash being so closed off towards me that made me sad.

Just as I was about to say something the bell rang letting us know class has begun.

~Time Skip~

It is lunch time and I am super excited. Though Lilli knew I wanted to go to the court yard, but she insisted that I at least have lunch first. I didn't argue and I quickly ate my meal.

"I'll see you two later." I grabbed my bag. Waving goodbye to Vash and Lilli as I ran to the court yard.

Once I ran out the big doors to the yard I stopped once I saw my three worst enemies. (Bully name1) and her two idiot friends. I stare for a moment glancing around for any other person there, only to see no one.

"Look who actually showed up thinking that she had a admirer!" (Bully 1) said mocking my expression with her own, then laughing.

"It's an admirer, not a." I state hoping she would shut up.

"Oh shut the hell up, nerd! You have no right to speak to me. It's just gross." The leader of the group just keeps on going. I feel hurt by the words, but keep my head held high. I would not show my pain to these low lives.

"What no smart ass come-backs." She hisses with a laugh, the two drones joining in. "You're just so gullible it makes me sick. Well so does your face. I may just have to beat your ugly face off." The next thing I know is the three are advancing at me. I make no movements. I had been stupid enough to fall for their plan. I let hope get the better of me.

"Let's see how long you glare at me after this." (Bully 1) throws her fist at me.

I close my eyes waiting for the impact, but after a moment of no pain; I open my eyes. What I see surprises me. Vash had jumped right in front of me, stopping the punch with his hand. My (eye color) eyes grow wide at the sudden person.

"Vash, uh what are you doing? Why are you helping her?! She's a freak!" (Bully 2)growls lowly.

"Yeah a freak!" (Bully 3) repeats.

Vash's dark mint green eyes start to burn with anger. His grip on (Bully 1)'s hand grows tighter causing small cracking noises to come from her hand.

"Ow! Vashy you're hurting me!" The girl cries out, trying her best to pull away. To no avail. Vash growls at the pet name, not daring to loosen his grip.

Finally Vash opens his mouth and says sternly. "One, my name is not Vashy. Two, no one hurts my (name)." I blush at the last thing he said.

"Eh, what?! But she. . . I. . . ugh! Fine!" (Bully 1) pulls away throwing a tantrum as she stomps off shortly followed by the two morons.

Vash and I stand in silence. It wasn't awkward, no it is a comforting silence. Vash slowly turns to me. Not looking e directly in the eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper with a smile.

"Ja, whatever. That wouldn't have happened in the first place if you would pay attention when training. I also won't be there for you all the time to fight for you." Vash states crossing his arms; his eyes closed. When his opens one eye, he sees a sad expression on my face.

"But I'm glad you're okay." He walks over placing his firm hand on my head. I giggle as his face becomes red. His hand lifted from my head and was placed onto my shoulder. His other hand on my other shoulder.

"(Name)?" Vash's green eyes stare deeply into my own (eye color) ones.

"Hmm?" I hum in response.

"I, um. Ich liebe dich." Vash turns his head away blushing like crazy. I laugh lightly at him. "Eh, what are you laughing at?" He glares down at me still blushing.

"You're just so cute. I love you too." I give him a kiss on the cheek causing him to let go putting a hand on his cheek.

Suddenly Lilli runs out tackling me in a hug. I laugh, hugging her back. She glances over at her brother. Releasing her hold on me, she smiles at Vash. "Did jou tell her, bruder?"

"Ja." Vash looks away from the both of us.

"So are jou two a couple now?" Lilli looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"Ja." I mimic Vash's stern voice and accent. Only to break out into a fit of laughter. Vash smiles happily in my direction as he watches Lilli and me laugh at the lame attempt.

I walk over to Vash's side taking his hand in mine. Not saying a word as I smile up at him and he tries to give a small smile only to pull away and hit his head. "Why do I keep thinking about him!?"

"Who?" I ask. Lilli skips over to my side.

"Dat's a story that Vash can tell jou anoder time, but for now I dink it's best we go finish lunch." Lilli walks ahead leaving Vash and me alone in the courtyard.

I smile at the blonde male as he scolds himself for whatever reason. Just watching him made me think. 'That's why it bugged me so much that you wouldn't talk to me. Because I loved you all this time.'

**Sorry for any OOC-ness of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. **


	8. Sweet Devil America's Ending

_Dear (Name),_

_ You remind me of nature, beautiful. You are a tsunami, a great force that could take down any being. You are the flower and I am bee that shall pollenate you._

_You're a force I wanna be reckoned with._

_Love, _

_Sweet Devil_

I stand there mouth hanging wide open. My hand forming into a fist, crushing the paper. Letting the paper fall from my hand I slam my locker closed, the sound echoing through the hallway. Many students stop to see what happened. I turn my head, glaring at all of them. That being enough they all continue on.

The nasty content in the 'love' letter does not make me happy one bit. I am already having a bad morning to begin with. That fact alone doesn't make the sap who wrote this any luckier. 'When I find out who wrote this garbage, they're dead.' I think brushing some loss strands off (Hair color) hair out of my face.

"There is not much I could do at the moment except go to class before I get a tardy." I let out a heavy sigh and adjust the strap on my bag that rests on my shoulder. I wonder towards my first class not bothering to pick up the letter in the hall.

~Time Skip~

I quietly tap my pencil on my desk, my head resting in my other hand. I have been staring out the window for the majority of the hour. What the teacher was rambling on about didn't seem very important. So I simply blocked out every word he has said. As I think, the world around me has faided to nothing, but black.

As I stare blankly out the window I notice a male standing outside. I lift my head up from my hand, resting it on the desk. I watch him carefully taking in his appearance. The man has pitch black hair that shines in the suns light. When he turns his head in this direction I see his bright mysterious blue eyes. He seems to notice me as well because he smirks.

I blink a few times before giving the male a nasty glare. He only licks his lips while staring at me. I quickly look away feeling a shiver make its way down my spine.

Though I when I look away I could still feel his gaze on my form. So without making it noticeable I look out the corner of my eyes to see him still staring with the smirk growing.

I glance away towards the front of the room watching the teacher go on about some pointless lesson. Curiosity getting the better of me I raise my hand. I had to find out who this man was and what he was doing out there. My (eye color) eyes watch as the teacher looks right over me with a roll of his dull eyes.

I give a low growl. He completely blew me off as if I was never there. I stand up waving my arm wildly in the air. Receiving many stares and a heavy sigh from the teacher. Even so he keeps talking about his lesson.

Now I'm made. "Excuse me, Mr. (Teacher's Name). I hate to interrupt your sooo very important lesson, buuuut. . . " I shout out, pausing in the middle of my sentence. I had him now. There is no way he could just continue the lesson after my outburst. The elder man gives up on trying to talk and turns his attention to me.

"Yes, Miss.(Last Name). What is it?" I could hear the irritation in his voice. I olny smile lightly seeing as his hold on the text book tightens and he narrows his eyes.

"I hate to be the person who says it, but you really look like a donkey's butt." I rest my head in bother hands, closing my eyes. Many students giggle and life, while a few begin to talk amongst themselves.

"OFFICE NOW!" He yells pointing at the wooden door.

I stand slowly from my seat, dragging my feet as I walk out of the room. A victorious smile gracing my face as I open the door. Stepping out I close the door behind me.

"That actually worked." I shrug my shoulders and sprint for it.

My feet quickly leading me to the closest exit. My only thought the man with black hair and blue eyes. Doors to other classrooms and lockers passing by in a blur as I get closer to the large black metal doors.

I finally make it to the doors. I throw it open without think and step out into the outside world. I look around to see if I can find the stranger anywhere and to my surprise I spot him leaning up against a wall to my right.

"Hmm, Took you long enough to get here." He lets out a yawn stretching his arms above his head. Once done he crosses his arms over his chest. His blue eyes watching me lazily. I don't respond to him instead I glance at him to get a better look at the male. I glance up our eyes meeting.

A few quiet minutes pass by with neither of us saying anything to the other. His blue eyes looking into my own sends a shiver crawling up my back. It's as if staring into my very soul, looking at every mistake and flaw. I look away very uncomfortable with the feeling.

"Names Adrian Jones." (If that name isn't really Sweet Devil America's name I'll change it.) The sudden name catches my attention.

"I-" I was starting to talk when Adrian rudely interrupts me.

"(Full Name), I know." He says with a small purr to my name.

My jaw drops in disbelief. 'I've never met this man in my life yet he knows my name!' Slowly everything clicks into place 'Wait a minute' I say in my head before shouting out loud for the world to hear. "You're the guy from the letter! You son of a bitch." I growl at him.

"Ah yeah. What about it?" Adrian doesn't seem all that interested in the whole thing.

"You are a sick son of a-" Before I can say any more he appears right in front of me. His blue eyes staring deeply into my own. Out of instincts I step back to keep some space between us.

Though when I go to take another step back I am lifted into the air by my foot. I let out a small yelp. My (eye color) eyes look at my ankle to see a . . . demon like. . . tail. My eyes fallow the tail all the way back to Adrian. He is holding me upside-down by my ankle. My mind is completely blank. I could not think straight.

"Hot actually." Adrian's few words bring my train of thought back. I look him in the eyes.

"W-what?"

"You're hot." He licks his lips in fascination. "Infact, starting now you are my little slave." He doesn't put me down as he continues to look at me with hungry eyes.

"No!" I shout. I just met this demon and he's making me a slave. No way in hell am I ever going to let that happen.

"Heh, you think you have a choice cute." Adrian sets me down right side up though before I can get a chance to run he pulls me towards his chest. He leans down towards my neck giving it a lick.

"Mmm" with that I feel him bit down onto my collarbone. A gasp leaves my lips. I try my best to get the stronger male off, to no avail.

"Mine." With that he wraps his dark wings around both our force. Chanting a few words as everything around me fades to black.

**Sorry if he seems to ooc and I apologize for it almost being a month to update.**


End file.
